


A Two Way Street

by strawberriesandtophats



Series: Wuffles The Terrier's Matchmaking Service [3]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Slice of Life, Wuffles ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Patrolling the Streets of Ankh-Morpork was a calming way to spend the evening. The cobblestones felt familiar underneath Vimes’s boots and the breeze was refreshing.  Instead Vimes found himself accompanied by a very talkative Wuffles and a silent Patrician, who had looped his arm around Vimes’s own after remarking that he’d lost his cane.Or: in which Vimes's life is a series of: 'why are you like this?'





	

Patrolling the Streets of Ankh-Morpork was a calming way to spend the evening. The cobblestones felt familiar underneath Vimes’s boots and the breeze was refreshing. It should have been perfect. He didn't get to go on patrol much these days, usually buried to his ears in paperwork and politics. Instead Vimes found himself accompanied by a very talkative Wuffles and a silent Patrician, who had looped his arm around Vimes’s own after remarking that he’d lost his cane. Vimes doubted that he had lost it. The man wasn't the sort who lost anything at all. He just strategically put things away until they were needed again. The man wasn't fooling anyone at all, not even himself.

But Lord Vetinari had been looking unusually tired as of late, and Vimes had made an understanding sound when he heard of the lost cane and been punished by the Patrician latching onto him. Vimes suspected that this would escalate wildly and he’d be carrying the man around one day. And not like a sack either. It was far easier to carry the Patrician like a bride, with all his layers of cloth. There were days when Vimes wondered just when he'd come to that conclusion. He'd noticed that Lord Vetinari didn't remain standing for long periods of time during meetings, and leaned more on his cane these days. Vetinari's bony fingers digging into his arm wasn't such a horrible sensation, just an odd one.

Wuffles looked as if he was in his element, tail wagging wildly as he whined and barked at Vimes, clearly having an exiting if one-sided conversation. The official excuse Vetinari had made wast that it was prudent to make sure that Vimes's working conditions weren't too harrowing or dangerous, as he was an important figure in Ankh-Morpork society and integral to the city's safety. Vimes had just nodded and been rewarded with a smile. He hadn't expected the Patrician to take a walk with him, or to join him on his shift. It was strange to see him outside of the Oblong Office or not in his carriage these days.

So, when the Patrician had remained silent, Vimes had felt the need to fill the silence with something. It saved time to start talking about criminal behavior, especially when Lord Vetinari kept holding onto his arm and looking if he was enjoying being able to do that. Vimes wouldn't have to tell Vetinari these things later on, and they would both be aware of the situation if something came up. 

Vimes wasn't going to shrug him off, not if the man was going to fall down flat on his face. He found himself trying to match Lord Vetinari's pace, seeing the tiny smile on his face when they reached a comfortable stride.  
Wuffles continued whining and yipping and oddly enough, raising his paws as if in surrender. Perhaps he was accounting something he'd seen in the Oblong Office. Other dogs stared at them as they proceeded down the street.

“The criminals we lock up these days keep using strange acronyms when we handcuff ‘em,” Vimes said, watching the street. He didn’t need to do it, all unlawful behavior downright stopped when the offending party saw the two of them walking down the street like this. “like, I don’t know, mla and bdsm…”

“Ah yes,” Lord Vetinari said. “I am familiar with the latter.”

“Sir?” Vimes asked, feeling that just saying that would be the safest option he had at hand. He’d handcuffed the man once and there seemed to be a connection between the two…

“Beautiful Dogs Surrounding Me,” Lord Vetinari said, pausing to pet Wuffles, who barked at the world in response. Then Wuffles looked at Vimes and resumed his conversation, whining happily when Vimes dug around in his pockets for one of the dog-treats Vetinari had handed him earlier.

“I only see one dog, sir,” Vimes supplied, feeling as if he’d somehow survived a potential disaster and desperately trying to ignore the fact that he was still called ‘Vetinari’s Terrier.’

“A city full of dogs, Commander, all around us,” Lord Vetinari said with a smile. “Chasing thieves and biting postmen as we speak.”

“Very useful, then,” Vimes supplied as a thief flashed his Guild licence as he stuffed his bag full of bread. “Good judges of character.”

“Wuffles won’t go on walks with just anyone,” Lord Vetinari said, handing over the leash. His grip on Vimes's arm tightened as Vimes quickened his pace. “He is fond of you, as you can see.”

“He thinks we’re-” Vimes began, and then stopped when he saw the raised eyebrow. _In love_. “A good political match.”

“He has learned to distrust criminals after spending so much time with you, Vimes,” Lord Vetinari said with a sigh. “He keeps threatening to arrest the Postmaster.”

“Good dog,” Vimes said and gave Wuffles a dog treat. When he straightened his back he saw that Lord Vetinari was smiling.

They continued walking down the road, still arm-in-arm.


End file.
